


Union

by ellerkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sex, Angel Wings, Imprisonment, M/M, Memory Erasure, Reference to Torture, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Samandriel is assigned to guard Gadreel. Over time, they develop a relationship.





	Union

**Author's Note:**

> For the [SPN Kink Bingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/), the Gadmandriel square.
> 
> Once again, the Kink Bingo has presented me with a pairing I never would have thought of in a million years and gotten me to write it and suddenly ship it like FedEx.

Samandriel was given a new assignment. He was to guard the great traitor, Gadreel, for a hundred years. Gadreel’s normal guard had asked for a century’s reprieve, and it had been granted.

“You’re new,” the betrayer said to him, when Samandriel first showed his faces at Gadreel’s cell. “Hello, brother. Who are you?”

Samandriel did not reply. He’d been commanded not to talk to the prisoner unless strictly necessary. For the first decade, he followed orders. Gadreel tried to speak with him sometimes. Gadreel was always polite, and he seemed lonely. Samandriel felt a little sorry for him. But he had his instructions.

Then, it was time to bring Gadreel to one of his “sessions” with Thaddeus. Samandriel walked Gadreel to the chamber stoically enough. But when it was time to collect him, Samandriel saw that Gadreel was in terrible pain. He had to support him as they returned to Gadreel’s cell. Gadreel seemed smaller than before.

After he closed the cell door, Samandriel stood outside the bars for a long moment.

“Are you happy to see the traitor punished for his crimes?” Gadreel asked.

“No,” Samandriel said. He hesitated, then finally decided that it couldn’t do any harm. “My name is Samandriel,” he said. “I will see you tomorrow, brother.”

As the years went on, Samandriel found himself speaking to Gadreel more and more frequently. His sympathy grew. He knew that Gadreel was considered a fool and a criminal. But Gadreel just seemed sad, and more compassionate than many other angels. It was clear to Samandriel that he regretted what he had done, and wanted desperately to make amends. But he would never get the opportunity. Samandriel considered trying to speak to one of the higher-up angels about Gadreel’s case, but he knew they wouldn’t listen to him. He was no one, and they were stuck on the idea that Gadreel could never earn forgiveness. All Samandriel could do was try and made Gadreel’s life a little brighter while he could.

“Is it terrible, being imprisoned?” Samandriel asked one day, about seventy years into his assignment. He and Gadreel were separated by the bars of Gadreel’s cell, but stood only a foot away from each other.

“Yes,” Gadreel said.

“Because you are not free?”

“Yes…but more because I am so alone,” Gadreel said. “Without community. Without union.”

Samandriel felt a throb of sympathy. Without thinking about it, he reached out with some of his angelic form through the bars. Neither he nor Gadreel had vessels; so few angels were permitted to take them. Gadreel touched him, and it was like an electric spark shot through Samandriel’s being.

“Samandriel…” Gadreel said, longing so clear in his tone.

Samandriel unlocked Gadreel’s cell and went in. He knew he should not be doing this, but the other angel’s pain pulled him in like a magnet. He had imagined being in Gadreel’s place; had known that he, too, could have been tricked by Lucifer. It could have been any of them. It wasn’t fair, to punish Gadreel for all of time.

Gadreel embraced him eagerly. Their wings formed a protective cocoon around them. Grace touched grace, warmth spreading throughout them both.

“Samandriel,” Gadreel said eagerly. “Would you – “ He stopped abruptly.

“Yes?”

“Never mind,” Gadreel said quietly. “It is no matter.”

“Speak, brother,” Samandriel said.

“You are already showing me such kindness,” Gadreel said. “I should not ask more of you.”

“Please,” Samandriel said. “Tell me what you desire.” He let Gadreel feel his affection and sympathy. He sensed Gadreel’s gratitude and yearning in response.

“I have long thought that I would like to know union the way humans do,” Gadreel said. The words poured out of him now that permission had been granted. “I know I will never be allowed to take a vessel, but – but we could make for ourselves humanlike forms – ”

“Yes,” Samandriel breathed. He’d felt curious about human lovemaking, but this idea had never occurred to him. Now that it had been suggested, he keenly desired the experience. “Yes, let’s try.”

In an instant, their bright, insubstantial forms had taken on human shapes. They had both chosen to be male, and their members reflected their desire. Gadreel’s body was taller than Samandriel’s, and Gadreel cupped Samandriel’s cheek in his hand, eyes blazing with the light of his grace. He leaned down and their lips met.

Samandriel knew it couldn’t be what the humans felt, in their solidity. But oh, it was wonderful. He kissed Gadreel back passionately, his hands clutching at the other angel’s back. It was maddening and beautiful to be so close to Gadreel, and to want him so terribly, and not to become one. He wondered how humans could stand it. Even in full copulation, their minds were separated; how could it ever be enough?

Gadreel wrapped his hand around Samandriel’s erection. Though sensation was the same all over Samandriel’s body, the associated knowledge of what this would be for humans made it feel somehow special. It felt vulnerable and magical. Samandriel reciprocated quickly. Gadreel’s skin under his mouth and fingers felt as magnificent as Gadreel’s lips on his skin, and as the pleasure Gadreel inspired in him.

Finally, they could wait no longer. Their humanlike forms melted away, and they flowed into one other. They tasted each other’s thoughts and drank down each other’s emotions, becoming closer and closer until they could barely tell where one ended and the other began. Their minds sang in harmony as their ecstasy grew until they climaxed together, holding each other closely, bound as one.

Samandriel did not want to leave Gadreel alone afterwards, but he had his orders. They would never see each other again if they were caught.

For a decade, they met in secret whenever Samandriel judged it safe. They found companionship in union and conversation.

And then one day, Samandriel misjudged.

He was pulled out of Gadreel’s cell, feeling Gadreel’s anguish as they reached out for one other. Samandriel was brought before Naomi and strapped to a chair. She held a small drill, and she raised it up.

“You won’t remember why,” she told Samandriel. “But you will remember what happens when you are disobedient, Samandriel.”

Agony flooded his being. The physical pain was bad, but even worse was the knowledge of what she was taking from him.

Afterwards, Samandriel wondered what he had done to merit such harsh correction. He couldn’t remember, but something in him said that it was not an evil thing that he had done. Only against the rules.

Though Samandriel still followed the rules, followed orders, he began to suspect that they were not always just. And when Castiel made his stand, Samandriel felt sympathy with him that did not go away even after Castiel slaughtered so many. The killing was wrong, but he knew that Castiel was trying to do right. Castiel wanted to make Heaven better, to give angels more freedom. And certainly, he was better than Naomi.

Samandriel shuddered. _Anyone_ had to be better than Naomi.

**Author's Note:**

> I came to actually rather like Naomi, though I hate a LOT of the shit she did. But I think Samandriel would have had trouble feeling anything but fear and dislike for her.


End file.
